


【授权翻译】玻璃

by Delusionsnake



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusionsnake/pseuds/Delusionsnake
Summary: 鲁路修为自己注射Refrain,但是朱雀无法利用他。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 2





	【授权翻译】玻璃

glass

原作者:rex_sun

翻译:Delusionsnake

原文网址:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/497883

授权:

简介:鲁路修为自己注射Refrain,但是朱雀无法利用他。

警告:鲁路修情况惨不忍睹，和平常优雅的形象落差太大，可能引发心理不适，如果无法接受的话请勿继续阅读。

当朱雀终于、终于找到孤独一人，坐在新宿区的鲁路修时，狂怒从朱雀的心底并发。所有细微的暗示都在告诉他，涌现的蒸气使朱雀的头撞到什么东西，他.昂.首阔步地踩著长筒靴,诘问自己为何没人意识到鲁路修恢复自己的记忆。这次并非朦胧的暗示（但是也非不可否认的证据）。起初朱雀自远方开始跟在罗洛身后，而那家伙莫名其妙地.塞.给朱雀一张纸条;从那之后，他花费将近一小时亲自搜寻鲁路修的身影。现在朱雀走近鲁路修旁边，他的长筒靴发出哔哔剥剥的响声，在废弃建筑工地的周围回荡，距今为止，朱雀没看到半个人影，这次鲁路修附近没有人能够拯救他。

「鲁路修，」他呼唤对方，声音饱含冰冷的愤怒。「你为什么在这里?」（新宿，正常的不列颠尼亚人不会涉足的地点，如果你没有记忆，便不会返回此地，延著此地绕路闲逛，你这个能言善辩的魔鬼。）

鲁路修没有立刻回答;他的头突然.垂.下来,在前方软绵绵地摇摆著，这幅景象十分怪诞，因为朱雀知道鲁路修向来完美而无可挑剔，并且总是做好充足准备，但是他似乎没有使用沐浴露,衣袖的皱痕一直蔓延到手肘。他没有抬头，直到朱雀距离他几步之遥。

他的双眼浮肿,混浊的紫色瞳孔镶嵌在颧骨上方，显然最近体重减轻，皮肤呈现惨白的蜡状。他看起来身体不适。

「朱雀，」他以疲惫低沉的声音说道。那不像鲁路修平时带著狂喜的语调，他时常以那种声音谈论学校预算，并在相隔一年的空白期后，欢迎第一位挚友朱雀。

朱雀的愤怒暂时蒙蔽了异样感:在清晨找到蓬头垢面的鲁路修，而他惊讶地睁开双眼望著朱雀，然而眼神空洞得让朱雀浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

「你生病了吗？」朱雀不感兴趣地询问对方，试图继续假装他和鲁路修仍旧是朋友。鲁路修除了再次眺望远方，并没有给予答复，他的手指压过头顶，行动十分粗野,再一次的，这些举动对鲁路修而言十分少见。

朱雀重复自己的问题，他继续向前迈进,直到最后，他明白鲁路修确实生病了。

因为那里有一种非常流行的瓶装Refrain,毒品就在他旁边，瓶子令人恐惧地完全空了，朱雀突然觉得胃部作呕。那里出现针头,盖子被人拧开，鲁路修手下沾有一些血污,他紧紧抓住另一条胳膊。

朱雀认真考虑现在转身离开，在他看见或听到任何事之前。然而这可能成为探听真相的完美机会，但是他认为此举相当卑鄙下流,然而却没有线索如何破坏邪恶的魔咒。尽管双眼对鲁路修十分关注，他感觉自己在摇头。你希望回想起什么?他渴望询问，却没有说出口，他的思想不断崩溃，并陷入自相矛盾，你从什么时候变得如此虚弱了?你在这里待多久了?你需要送医急救吗？你快死了吗？你想死吗?

鲁路修再度抬起.头 ,他的喉咙开始运作，像是在吞咽什么，不过却十分干燥。他的额头闪著一层薄薄的汗水。他张开嘴巴，闭合,然后再度张开,像是一条设法说话的鱼。

「朱雀……有时我很难过。那几乎把我给逼疯。我觉得自己仿佛在慢慢死去。」

接著他沉重的叹息，他的身体突然开始抽搐，鲁路修古怪地咧嘴而笑。

「一切都会好转。如果我们可以回到那个时候，不是很棒吗？」

当他谈及此事的时候，声音越发轻柔。朱雀感觉肠道不适，他注视著鲁路修的样貌，对方闭上眼睛，看起来很高兴，但是身体小幅度地痉挛。

「鲁路修，」朱雀咳出声音。他怀疑现在说话是否有意义。鲁路修睁开的双眼又闭合了，仿佛他的眼皮过度沉重。一只眼睛睁开，至于另一只半闭，但是完全睁开的眼皮稍微滑下去了，鲁路修光是睁开眼睛便就已经浪费许多时间。朱雀为此感到惶恐，「鲁路修，你不应该做这种事，那是违法的……。」

鲁路修凝视著他，仿佛听懂一些。朱雀觉得轻松多了，因为他不确定自己是否可以应付一切，鲁路修初次在他该死的人生之中感到开心。如果鲁路修可以掌握现实情况，不再脱离现实，那会比较容易（即使那也意谓著重拾悲伤）。但是鲁路修接下来又笑了，朱雀不确定那是因为鲁路修发现朱雀很有趣，还是因为他在娱乐自己。

「恭喜你成为一名骑士，朱雀，」他说的话语和问句毫不相干，因为意义过度含糊而让人为之火光。「我明白自己没有好好恭喜你。对不起。你是一个伟大的骑士。」

（朱雀无法理解鲁路修此刻神游何方，他想不出现在说些什么比较适合。难道鲁路修回到去年的时候?当时卡莲站在他身边，妮娜穿著学校制服，指著朱雀别在衬衫的蓝色羽翼徽章?或是他……）

「不必和其他人跳舞吗？毕竟你是宴会的荣誉嘉宾。」

（在屋顶上的夜晚，在漫长有趣的学园祭过后，在朱雀强迫他接电话之前。）

或许，如果朱雀以某种方式鼓起勇气，别老是觉得自己像遥远星球的外星人，偶尔跟对方变成语言不通的情况，甚至无法和他交流。他可以开口询问鲁路修，当他想到和娜娜莉说话的那一晚，他还记得什么;现在时机成熟，对方变得容易泄漏机密。但是鲁路修露出笑靥,完全没有察觉到朱雀可能对他感到生气或是担心。不知为何情况已经颠倒过来，此时鲁路修看起来有些痴傻;一直以来，都是朱雀觉得自己像白痴一样，无法理解对方在说什么。

（因为他还记得……现在不确定了，如果鲁路修做过此事……但是朱雀记得年幼版本的鲁路修曾经用目光震慑自己的拳头。不过演变成他因为集点卡挨揍的情况。或是在他啜泣，流下眼泪与鼻涕的时候呼唤他的妹妹，鲁路修当时的样貌很不庄重，但是却又同时令人敬佩。这份坚强到哪里去了？)

朱雀坐在鲁路修旁边。后者脸上堆满笑容，用手臂环绕朱雀的肩膀。（因为他们是朋友。）旭日缓缓升起，早晨寒冷阴郁。

鲁路修好几个小时都没有清醒。朱雀记得他有点，稍微有点爱抱怨，但是在他成长的过程中学会抑制大部分，现在话语不断从他的口中涌出，汗水浸渍他的腋窝。朱雀听到特定部分的时候，泪水险些夺眶而出。不是鲁路修显然在高速公路骑摩托车，任凭微风吹拂他的浏海。不是他在男女逆转祭上改变说话的声音。（实际上，那部分有点可笑，尽管出于不情愿，朱雀稍微有点笑场了。）当他听见鲁路修坏心眼地护送卡莲前往手工洋装派对，朱雀不禁泪流满面。（因为卡莲从学生会离开了。不再是他们的朋友。朱雀无法说服她。在神根岛之后，他应该立刻揭发她。）或是当鲁路修说道，「所以你抓到那只猫了」，然后亲吻朱雀的嘴唇，不介意朱雀根本不会让他靠近，朱雀的两只手都放在鲁路修的肩膀上。（因为朱雀知道那不会发生。那并不现实。Refrain为鲁路修展现了什么景象?鲁路修真的什么也不记得吗?亲吻朱雀的人是娜娜莉，他父亲的诅咒妨碍了Refrain翻出这个事实?或许只是鲁路修的控制力不错，即使在毒品的影响下，也能避免揭露他对娜娜莉的了解?还是可能他在创造自己的幸福?）

朱雀留在鲁路修身侧。他记得鲁路修曾经、是他的朋友，以及鲁路修曾经、需要他的帮助，像是寻找妹妹，和拯救小鸟。朱雀阻止他迷失太远。在他以错误的方式踩碎玻璃之前，率先抓住他。

（他们之前有一场关于玻璃的谈话。）

带领他回到安全的地方。鲁路修微笑的时候眼角泛泪，他妈的高兴却没有任何反应的微笑，鲁路修以双臂抱住朱雀。

（关于幸福的不同形式。）

之后，鲁路修说不出话了。那就对了。朱雀想不出任何适当的问题。

笔记:这是rex_sun的第一篇同人文

灵感源自于Cgkinkmemeii的启发:「朱雀被鲁路修绊倒了，后者刚才为自己注.射Rerain。他还没有走得很远，只是几乎不能回想起任何记忆。朱雀不知道该怎么办。他开始虚情假意地演戏，但是没有办法趁机利用鲁路修。」

译者感想:

他们将幸福类比为玻璃，然而玻璃早已破碎。  
当初朱雀抓到猫的时候，鲁路修说不定希望自己能够成为亲吻朱雀的那个人。


End file.
